parenthoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Put Yourself Out There
Sarah lends Amber a helping hand, Kristina discovers an unexpected friendship while Joel and Crosby express their creative sides. Synopsis Sarah tries to get Drew to hack into Amber's account to see her SAT score. Amber comes out of her room and logs into her results. They discover she got 770, 770, and 710, for a total score of 2250 out of 2400. Everyone is thrilled and the whole family hugs each other. Over at Adam and Kristina's, Max gets egg cartons ready for his Green Week art project at school. Max accidentally drops a dozen eggs on the kitchen floor, which Adam cleans up. After getting off the phone with another parent from Max's school, Kristina asks Max if he got an invitation to Emily's birthday party. Max tells Kristina that Emily, a girl in his class who also has Asperger's, doesn't like him, so she didn't invite him to her birthday party. Kristina is upset after hearing that Emily purposely excluded Max. Sarah walks into Adam's office with a box of donuts, interrupting a meeting. She excitedly tells him, and the woman in Adam's office, about the great news regarding Amber's SAT scores. They congratulate her. Then Gordon walks in and gives Carly, the woman, a big hug. The two of them leave Adam's office. Meanwhile, Camille arrives home from her art class with some news. The professor that was scheduled to teach her art class won't be available for the first few sessions. His substitute is Matthew, the man she cheated on Zeek with. Camille says she wanted to be open and honest. She is going to continue taking the class as she believes she really needs it, and asks for Zeek's understanding. Joel directs the students in their annual school play while Crosby watches from the back of the auditorium. Principal Taylor approaches Crosby to suggest that he become Joel's assistant director. He believes that Joel's play will be dry and boring, and hopes Crosby's creative background will spice it up. Surprised, Joel tells Crosby they'll plan some time to get together and bring him up to speed. While volunteering at the community center, Haddie mentions a school party to Alex in hopes he might want to go, but he declines. The two of them joke about Haddie's OCD-like organization of the canned tomatoes on the shelf. Zeek an d Camille participate in a therapy session. Zeek opens up about cheating on Camille years before and talks about how she recently slept with someone - the person who also happens to be teaching her art class. Zeek tells her he's hurt and jealous. Camille hears him and promises to think about it. Kristina talks to Adam about Max not getting an invitation to Emily's birthday party. She doesn't understand why Emily's mom Andie would single out Max by not inviting him, and think that maybe the invitation got lost in the mail. Sarah talks to Amber about Gordon's friend Carly. She was a classmate of Gordon's at Berkeley and is a very important and highly active alumna. Sarah asked Gordon if Carly would sit down with Amber to talk to her about college. Amber's resistant to this idea, and tells Sarah she doesn't want to do it. Joel and his assistant director Crosby are rehearing with the students in the auditorium. The kids don't seem to be getting the direction Joel has set for them, so Crosby suggests he write some music and turn the play into a musical. The kids show a ton of enthusiasm after Crosby mentions music, but Joel is less than thrilled at the idea. At Max's school, Kristina asks Emily's mom Andie about the birthday party invite. Kristina is surprised to hear that it was a deliberate choice not to invite Max, and not a mistake, especially considering Emily and Max have shared a lot of the same struggles. Andie tells Kristina that she and her husband thought long and hard about the decision, but ultimately decided that Emily is allowed to have one special day during the year, her birthday, when she can have whoever she wants at her party. Zeek asks Camille if she's thought about leaving the art class. In turn, Camille asks Zeek if he trusts her. When he says yes, she reminds him that this whole process of forgiving is about trusting each other again. She promises him that there's nothing between her and Matthew. Haddie calls Alex at the community center from the party to confirm she's scheduled to work the following day. Knowing Haddie just wanted to call, Alex plays along and confirms she's on the schedule without even looking at. Later that night, Adam stops by Zeek and Camille's to talk to Amber. Adam casually mentions Amber's SAT scores and a potential meeting with Carly from Berkeley, but Amber calls him on the se t-up. She knows Sarah set up the conversation so Adam would convince her to meet with Carly. Amber eventually breaks down in front of Adam. She explains that every time an opportunity like this comes around she always messes it up and she's tired of failing. Adam tells her she has to try and put out herself there. She needs to give herself a chance. The next morning, Joel talks to Julia about Crosby's suggestion to make the school play into a musical. Julia tells Joel that she's sure Crosby knows Joel's the boss and will respect that. While Crosby makes Jabbar's lunch, he tells Jasmine that Joel might be a little sensitive over his suggestion to include music in the show. Kristina volunteers to work on the Green Week project with Max's class. She takes the opportunity to ask Emily directly about her birthday party. Emily explains that when Max doesn't win at a game he makes everyone play over and over until he does. And when she doesn't want to play again, Max gets mad at her. Emily tells Kristina that she's having games at her party, so Max isn't invited. Gordon meets Sarah and Amber in Adam's office before taking Amber to meet with Carly. Amber is nervous at first, and the meeting starts off awkwardly. When she confesses her nervousness to Carly, Carly tells her to just be herself. She recounts a story of when she was in an interview and messed it up. Amber becomes more comfortable with the situation and the two seem to be hitting it off. Over at school, Crosby gives harmonicas to the kids to play during rehearsal. The kids spend the rehearsal making a racket. Joel is obviously annoyed at Crosby's direction. Zeek waits outside the art building for a word with Camille's teacher Matthew. When Matthew introduces himself, Zeek introduces himself as Camille's husband, and tells Matthew to stay away from his wife. Matthew gets the message and walks away. Kristina confronts Andie again at school, this time about setting up a play date for Emily and Max. Kristina hopes that if they can work out their issues, Emily might reconsider inviting Max to her party. Andie's resistant at first, but when Kristina pleads her case as Max's biggest ally and supporter, Andie breaks. Emily has Asperger's too, and she knows they need to work together. In art class, Camille asks for Matthew's help and guidance, but he tells her about Zeek's request to stay away, and suggests that Camille wait for the original teacher to return and get her feedback from him. At home, Haddie's phone rings. It's Alex. They meet and play Scrabble at the community center. Sarah stops by Gordon's office to thank him for setting up the meeting between Carly and Amber. After telling her Amber's a great kid because she's got a great mom, he asks her to dinner. She accepts. When Camille gets home from art class, she asks Zeek what he said to Matthew. Zeek tells Camille how he feels, saying how humiliated he was and how he wanted Matthew to stay away from what was his. The outburst showed Camille that he hasn't changed one bit. When Sarah gets home from dinner with Gordon, she finds Amber reading in the yard. Amber comments that Sarah better not cry before telling her that the meeting Carly was actually a great thing; Amber actually surprised herself. Sarah is beyond delighted by this turn of events, and cries just a little bit. Emily and Max play a board game with Gaby's supervision while Kristina and Andie enjoy a glass of wine and conversation in the other room. Over at school, Crosby rehearses with the students while Joel looks on. When it doesn't seem to be going well, Joel tells the kids to take a break while he talks to Crosby. When Crosby tells him that Principal Taylor told him to spice things up and make it better, Joel quits. At the community center, Camille asks Haddie about Alex, noticing how much time they've been spending together. Haddie confides that she really likes Alex and thinks he's an amazing person. Camille is delighted. Reference NO COPYWRITE INFRINGMENT INTENDED Memorable Quotes